Solo me importa él
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por que tan tarde? El se fue ayer a la tarde, pude haberle dicho "Cuidate, si algo te pasa moriria." Pero no, no lo sabia entonces, y no lo se ahora... no lo se... no se que es esto...


Oh, esta casa es tan monotona sin él aquí. Ese asimetrico, ¿Que tiene de especial? Siempre que viene nos quedamos haciendo cosas estupidas y destruye la simetria de mi casa. Pero aun así, aunque lo conozca desde hace poco, es bastante interesante y divertido compartir tiempo con él.  
-¡Kid!- Me llamarón las hermanas Thompson.  
-Patty, Liz.- Solo dije sus nombres y me quede mirando directamente por la ventana, ya llevaba un rato así. Afuera es tan... asimetrico... al igual que él.  
-¡Kid, es importante que vengas!- Me dijó Patty, se la notaba nerviosa.  
-Chicas... esta por llover...  
-Pero es importante, maldita sea.- Me gritó enojada Liz.  
-La lluvia es muy asimetrica... sea lo que sea, diganmelo más tarde, ahora me quedare aquí. Al menos hasta que pase la lluvia.  
Empece a caminar despacio hacia mi habitación. Tenia tarea que hacer. Hace tan solo una semana que entre a Shibusen, la academia donde mi padre, Shinigami-sama, es director. Voy a dedicarme a la tarea, para poder seguir mi horario. Lo perfeccione para que en mi agenda todo este en orden perfectamente simetrico, y me faltan tan solo 8 minutos para empezar el momento de la tarea. Patty y Liz caminaban detras mio. Se veian preocupadas.  
No les preste atención, pero tenia 8 minutos hasta que empezara a hacer mi tarea, así que di media vuelta. Se detuvieron cuando yo me detuve. Tenian lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ellas casi nunca lloran, me pregunto que les pasara ahora.  
-Chicas... ¿Que ocurre?- Pregunte preocupado.  
-Es sobre... Soul...- Respondió Patty llorando.  
-¿So... Soul?- Pregunte anonadado.  
Tenian lagrimas en los ojos. Sus expreciones mostraban preocupación y susto. Sus voces quebradas. Algo malo... algo malo le paso a Soul. No podria soportar si algo le pasara. A penas lo conocí en esta semana de escuela, no puede irse tan pronto.  
-¿Que... que le paso?- Pregunte asustado. Debo ser fuerte, por mi y por ellas. Permanecieron en silencio, con unos pocos sollozos.- ¡¿QUE LE PASO?!  
-El...- Empezó Patty y miro a su hermana mayor. Liz soltó un suspiro y finalmente hablo.  
-Estaba con Maka en Italia, buscando el alma de un asesino... y ... no se que paso, Shinigami-sama no fue muy claro... dijo que habia una guadaña endemoniada... con una bruja... eso le dijo Franken Stein y... bueno...  
-¿Que? ¿Que paso?  
-Maka no pudo huir, pero Soul estaba siendo muy lastimado... y... un usuario con una espada demasiado fuerte intento atravesar a Maka... pero... no lo hizó... él...- Volvió a llorar otra vez y miro a Patty.  
-¡SOUL SE INTERPUSO!- Gritó la menor.- La espada... la espada lo atraveso por la mitad...  
Sentí como si me dieran un repentino golpe en el estomago, y me pesara más el alma. No puede... Soul no puede...  
-El... ¿Está...?  
-No... pero... Franken Stein nos dijo que esta grave.- Respondió Liz.  
-Tengo que... tenemos que ir a verlo... ¡Rapido!  
-¿Y que hay de tu tarea?- Preguntó Patty.  
-¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA!  
-Es la primera vez que te veo preocuparte por algo que no es la simetria.- Dijó Liz.  
-Solo una vez... no importa... la simetria puede esperar... ahora se trata de Soul... por el momento solo me preocupa Soul...  
Olvide todo lo que tenia que hacer. Me ire con Soul para asegurarme de que este bien, mi pobre Soru-kun. Ellas parecian extrañadas porque yo viole mi sentido de la simetria. Es la primera vez que lo hago. La verdad ahora me preocupo más por este profundo dolor que siento en el pecho, y el dolor de mis ojos por aguantar las lagrimas. Ya se porque pasa todo esto.

-FLASHBACK-  
Era mi segundo día de escuela. El primero esos dos chicos raros me atacaron. Sus compañeras me explicaron que siempre eran así. El día anterior los habia vencido facilmente, pero me cortaron un mechon de cabello, rompiendo mi simetria. Al día siguiente tarde porque como siempre, tenia que verificar que todo estuviera perfectamente simetrico antes de irme.  
Esta vez, Liz no me permitió llegar 3 horas antes, como el día anterior. Así que me levante más temprano para ordenar todo antes de ir a la escuela. Estaba muy cansado, lo que menos necesitaba era que Soul y Black*Star vinieran a provocarme, pero eso hicieron, o al menos eso creí.  
-¡Mira Soul, allí esta el niño mimado!- Gritó Black*Star. Siempre quiere resaltar.  
-Dejalo Black*Star, ya dejo en claro ayer que puede patearnos el trasero facilmente.  
-Eh... gracias.- Dije titubeando. ¿Soul Evans me defendió?  
Patty y Liz no estaban conmigo en ese momento, fueron a conocer más a Maka y Tsubaki. Si Black*Star me daba un golpe, lo resistiria, tengo sangre Death, pero Soul era un arma, un ataque suyo podria dañarme. Así que segui caminando sin prestarles atención.  
-¡OYE! ¡BAKA! ¡NADIE ME DA LA ESPALDA!- Gritó Black*Star. Sentí que venia hacia mi, pero no me preocupe.  
-¡BLACK*STAR!- Gritó Soul.  
Escuche un golpe en el piso. Me di vuelta. Soul habia golpeado a su amigo. Black*Star iba a golpearme directamente en el centro de la espalda. Eso es un golpe mortal, seas humano o shinigami. Soul Evans, acabas de salvarme la vida.  
-Deberias tener cuidado con este idiota.- Se rió. Su risa me hizó sentir bien.  
-No me preocupa la verdad, alguien tan tonto como él no podria ser capaz de atacar a alguien de tanto intelecto como yo. Pero igual... muchas gracias Soru-kun, estuviste increible.  
-Yo... eh... etto...- Note que se sonrojó un rostro.  
-Kawaii, Soru-kun...- Sonreí. Y luego bosteze- Con permiso, ire a buscar a mis compañeras.  
-Espera...- Me tomó del brazo.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Bienvenido a Shibusen.- Dijó con una sonrisa.  
Soul Evans sonriendo, y Black*Star tirado en el piso derrotado fue una gran imagen para empezar mi primer día de clases de verdad, ya que me desmaye el día anterior despues de perder la simetria en mi cabello.  
Y toda la semana fue lo mismo con Soul, mi amistad con el se hizo realmente fuerte... inclusive sentimientos más fuertes por él aparecieron, pero ni me di cuenta entonces.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por que tan tarde? El se fue ayer a la tarde, pude haberle dicho "Cuidate, si algo te pasa moriria." Pero no, no lo sabia entonces, y no lo se ahora... no lo se... no se que es esto...  
Cuando llegue a llegue, vi a Maka salir de una sala con lagrimas en los ojos. Le dije a las Thompson que esperaran allí. Yo entre despacio. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo allí.  
Soul Evans, allí tirado en una cama, inconsciente. Quise tirarme a llorar allí mismo, pero no lo haria, las lagrimas no caen simetricamente, al igual que la lluvia, que ya habia empezado a llover. Mi estado de anime y el tiempo ahora estan simetricos. Me gustaria llorar tanto como la lluvia.  
-Soul... ¿Soru-kun?- Pregunté esperando respuesta.- Esto es culpa mia... todo culpa mia... ¿Por que no pude ayudarte?... Soul... por favor... abre los ojos, solo una vez más... te lo ruego... no me hagas llorar eso me haria asimetrico... Soul...- No tuve respuesta. Me sente en una silla al lado de su cama.- Soru...- Me acerque a su cara.- Te amo... te amo demasiado... y me di cuenta de eso muy tarde...- Le di un corto beso en los labios. Cuando me volví a sentar lo vi ruborizado... ¿Por mi?... Espera... eso significa que esta vivo...- ¿Soru-kun?- Volví a acercarme a él. Me quede así por unos 8 minutos, pero el no se movia, seguia con el mismo rubor que antes.- Olvidalo...- Le dí otro beso.- ¿Por que no puedo besarte despierto?  
-Porque no lo has intentado.- Escuche su voz al mismo tiempo que abria los ojos. Me tomó del cuello y me atrajo hacia el. ¿Soru-kun... me esta besando? Obviamente le correspondí.  
-Soru-kun...- Dije sorprendido. El estaba sonrojado, me encanta verlo así.- Soru-kun... estas... ¡ESTAS VIVO!- Lo abrace.- ¡Estas vivo asimetrico, estas vivo!  
-Si, si estoy... oye... ¡Basta! Eres peor que Maka culpandose de nada, yo decidí defenderla, pero ella estaba allí, ¿Tu de que te culpabas?  
-De... de no haberte podido proteger.  
-Eres un tonto, ¿Sabes?  
-Y tu un asimetrico.- Le di otro beso.- Me alegro de que estes bien... pero... ¿Que te paso?  
-Nada, Stein me hizó esta cicatriz supercool.- Me mostro la marca de la herida que le habia atravesado todo el torso.  
-Soul... es... eh...  
-¿Cool?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Yo tome un cuchillo de una mesa cercana.  
-¡ASIMETRICO! ¡Dejame arreglarte!  
-¡No! ¡Kid! ¡Espera!- Trató de huir de mi.  
Bueno, no le hice ningun daño. Finalmente se canso de correr y volvio a recostarse en su cama. Fue tan bueno que correspondiera a mis sentimientos, y que me diera cuenta de estos. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, mi agenda, no estoy cumpliendo con la simetria de mi agenda. Me fui de allí directo hacia mi casa. Pero, me detuve en la puerta. Me dí vuelta y vi a Soul, y me quede con el. Todo lo que me importa es él.


End file.
